A Whole New Threat
Season 2 of Stew 10 is finally here, and with it is a new plot, new villains, along with some older faces! Plot Stew and Mike are driving around town, looking for any crime. (Stew): So Mike, you really think I did good back there? (Mike): Yeah, for a ten year old. I know you could do even better if I hacked the Omnitrix. (Stew): Yeah, but that could set off some kind of explosion or security. (Mike): Fine, I won't do it, but I still think it's a good idea. (Stew): Mike... when do you think we'll find my Dad? (Mike): I'm not sure. He's elusive, that much is certain. It's too bad you haven't unlocked any new aliens that could help us find him. (Stew): I will. I'll do whatever it takes to find him. (Mike): I know you will. But first, we'll need to take down this guy. About thirty feet ahead, there's a rampaging Petrosapien. (Stew): I'm on it! (Mike): I've got the blaster! (Stew): It's time to go hero! Stew slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Elemental Monkey. (Elemental Monkey): I love this guy! Stew begins shooting fireballs at the Petrosapien, while Mike blasts at it rapidly. (Petrosapien): Graaaaah! The Petrosapien barrels towards Stew as fast as possible, slinging him against a building. (Elemental Money): I think this is that same Petrosapien from before! (Mike): That's not possible, he was sent to the Null Void! (Elemental Monkey): He's wearing the same clothes Diamondhead does, just without the Omnitrix! (Mike): Whoa, you're right! That means he escaped the Null Void! Mike begins firing faster, but he runs out of ammo. As he begins to reload, the Petrosapien charges Mike, and knocks him into the hood of his car. Stew then jumps on top of the Petrosapien, and creates flames so incredibly intense that they burn even his Diamond-hard skin, and knock him out. (Elemental Monkey): Mike, are you okay?! (Mike): Yeah... I'm fine. I'll contact the Plumbers to take him in. Stew times out, leans against the car. (Stew): You know, we could wait for the Plumbers this time. Try to actually talk to them. (Mike): Wouldn't do any good. You can't become a Plumber if you're ten, even if you have the Omnitrix. (Stew): Aw... I wanna be a Plumber like my Dad was. How come YOU get to be a Plumber? (Mike): Because I'm sixteen, and I'm good with a blaster. A car comes, and quickly loads the Petrosapien up, and then as all the Plumbers are getting back in the car, Stew calls one of them. (Stew): Plumber! Plumber man! (Plumber): Yes sir? (Stew): I'm Zach Stewart's son, and he was sent to the Null Void. (Plumber): We know. It's sad, very sad. (Stew): That Petrosapien came from the Null Void, it somehow escaped. I think something's wrong in the Null Void. (Plumber): Why do you think it came from the Null Void? (Stew): It was the same one I'd fought a month ago. (Plumber): We'll look into it. (Stew): Okay, thanks. (Other Plumber): Hey, hurry up Phil, we ain't got all day! (Phil): Comin'! Cya Stew. Later that night, Stew is having a dream, where he's 2, and he's trying to drink something from a bowl. (Stew): Soup! Soup, soup soup soup! (Dad): It's not soup, it's stew. (Stew): Soup! (Dad): Stew. (Stew): Soup!!! (Dad): Fine, whatever. Eat up. Or drink up. Whatever. Stew tries to eat/drink the stew, but it flips on him, and lands on his head. (Stew): Steeewwwww! (Dad): At least you got it right, Stew. Hey... Stew... that seems like a good nickname. I'm calling you Stew. (Mom): What's going- Oh my! Zach, what happened to Mark?! (Dad): He was trying to drink the stew, and it flipped onto his head. I'm gonna call him Stew. Stew's Mom sighs. (Mom): Okay... Stew it is. Seems like it's just an abbreviation of our last name. (Dad): I guess you're right. Suddenly, a guy clad in armor comes in, with a blaster in each hand. (Guy): All of you put your hands up, and no one gets hurt! (Mom): What on Earth? A huge meteor shower appears, and it pulverizes all of them. Stew then wakes up, and he sees something outside. (Stew): Mike... we've got company. (Mike): Huh, what? Oh, another alien. Looks like one that would've come from the Null Void. Definitely has the Null Void smell. I can smell it even through the glass! (Stew): Phewee! That stinks! Stew opens the car door, and jumps out, slamming his Omnitrix at the same time. (Ditto): Ditto! Oh yeah, multiply time! Ditto multiplies rapidly, and soon there are twenty of him, and they all pile on top of the alien. (Ditto): Take that! A fireball erupts from beneath them, and knocks them all back, making them all come together and time out. (Stew): What the- (Alien): Miss me? (Stew): Fallanor! (Fallanor): That's right. And I'm here for revenge! (Mike): Stew, let's take out this Pyronite trash. (Stew): My pleasure! Stew's Omnitrix suddenly turns red again. (Stew): Aw yeah! Recharged! Stew slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Eatle. (Eatle): Let's take her down! Mike blasts Fallanor in the chest, but it doesn't do much of anything. Eatle eats a chunk of the road, and then blasts her in the chest, but it doesn't even seem to hit. (Fallanor): Ha! I have a new shield, it absorbs all energy! And physical attacks can't break through it! I'd like to see you beat me now! (Mike): Stew, any bright ideas? (Eatle): Well, one! But I'll have to switch aliens! Cover me! Eatle turns human, and when Fallanor blasts at him, Mike takes the hit with a Plumber shield. (Mike): Hurry up Stew! (Stew): I'm trying, I'm trying! I need some kind of energy to recharge fast! As soon as Fallanor lets up, Mike dives behind his car, and grabs some kind of battery, and gives it to Stew. (Mike): Plug it in! Stew plugs it in, and the Omnitrix absorbs all the energy, and instantly recharges. (Stew): Here we go! Stew slaps down the Omnitrix on the icon of Spitter, hoping to slime her shield down. (Stew): Wildvine? I was going for Spitter! This will have to do! Wildvine digs his roots into the ground, and makes them come up underneath the shield, then stabs her shield generator. The shield buzzes and fades out. (Fallanor): What?! Impossible! (Mike): Sure about that? Mike blasts Fallanor in the chest, and then Wildvine throws two bombs at Fallanor, knocking her out. Almost instantly, the Plumbers come and take her away. Wildvine looks at Mike. (Mike): What? I called them mid-battle. (Wildvine): Yeah, great... Wildvine times out, and gets in the car. (Stew): Where to next? Mike gets in the car. (Mike): I was thinking we could grab a burger. (Stew): Sounds great! Aliens Used *Elemental Monkey *Ditto *Eatle *Wildvine Trivia *This is the first episode of Season 2. *Mike and Stew work together for the first time without Zach being there. Category:Episodes